Kudo Shinchi, the Black Organization and the Car
by Haruhi Smith
Summary: Here is my sequel to my first Kudo Shinchi fanfic! Enjoy!  OC Alert, don't read it if you don't like it!  And please review!  Rated T just in case. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

*No POV*

(You might not know what's going on if you didn't read my first fanfic. Here's the link: .net/s/6694598/6/)

Shinchi looked out over the district. _Bang. _She turned around, eyes widening, blood pouring out of the bullet wound that had appeared in her stomach, seeping out onto the white tile floor, staining it a bright scarlet. Shinchi sagged to the ground, holding her wound tight, though it hurt like hell. "Y-you…" she stuttered as the tall, black figure walked closer to her.

A smile had appeared on the lipstick covered lips, and a small, dainty white hand outstretched towards the young girl's mouth, a pill pinched between the fingers. "Good to see you're doing well," Vermouth teased tauntingly, forcing the teenager's mouth open easily. "But it all ends here."

The hand pushed the small pill down Shinchi's throat, making sure that the dammed girl swallowed it. Her smile widened as the corners of her mouth rose even more upwards. "Goodbye, young bastard."

oOo

Meanwhile, Heiji and Conan were still in Conan's hospital room, chatting. Heiji had to be careful not to make Conan too agitated, or the 'young child's' wound would open. Conan looked up at Heiji after a session of arguing about Ran.

"That's strange…" he muttered. "Shouldn't Shinchi be back by now? Didn't she just go to get a canned coffee?"

Heiji thought for a moment. "She didn't say why she left. But I'll go look around. Chance are, she'll be on the roof. That's where most people go for fresh air." Conan nodded in agreement. "So see you when you come back?" Heiji nodded, and stood up, brushing himself off, and left.

oOo

Heiji walked out onto the roof and looked around. His eyes slowly traced the railing and the white tiled floor. Then he spotted a figure lying on the floor, surrounded by red. He rushed over, hoping that it was not…not her. Heiji stood there in shock. "Shi-Shinchi…" he muttered quietly, kneeling down beside the tiny figure. "Huh?" The girl had shrunken considerably, to the roughly the size of a first grader. "N-no way…" Heiji whispered. "The black organization?" As he gazed down at the small female, she began to stir slightly. Heiji sighed. He picked her up and brought her back into the hospital. Questions could wait. But apparently her wound couldn't.

oOo

A young girl lying in bed opened her eyes. The grey orbs looked around in confusion, narrowing as they tried to focus. Heiji stared down at the now smaller Shinchi. "Sh-Shinchi?" The eyes flickered to the figure next to the bed, though the small, pink lips kept silent. Then they opened.

"I'm still alive? That's a shocker," a deep yet feminine voice said softly.

"What do you mean? You should be dead?" Came the slightly confused reply from the Osaka high school detective.

The grey eyes narrowed even further. "I shouldn't have been born from the start. But ignore that. Was Vermouth caught?" The grey eyes pierced through his with complete innocence.

"Vermouth?"

"Yes, Vermouth. Didn't you know that the people in the black organization were named after different alcohols?"

"Woah, woah. Hang on a second. You were in the black organization? The same one that made your brother the way he is today?"

Slowly, slowly, the young girl nodded. "I was. But not anymore. I have been eliminated. Well, at least to them I have. I might even be in the same situation as Shinichi right now."

Heiji looked down at her, trying not to show his sympathy. "Well, I guess you can stay like that for now…"


	2. Chapter 2

*One month later, Conan POV*

We had both gotten discharged from the hospital, Shinchi a little wary of being out in the open. Even so, she gladly accepted some modified glasses from Agasa and the watch that doubled as a small pocked knife. She rolled her eyes at it at first, I'm not sure why, but she wore it nevertheless. _And _she enrolled into Teitan Elementary School. Sheesh. I wasn't expecting that. She ended up in the same class as me, Haribara and the others. Wow. And she posed as my cousin, Shinami Hanazaki. At first I protested, but then, what power did a 'little first grader' have? Anyways, back to the events.

oOo

*Three days before*

A little girl stepped into the street. Her gray and white tabby had stepped onto the pavement, and was strolling across it like no one's business. As she stretched out her hands to grab the small gray and white being from the tar, a truck came roaring down the street straight towards her. It didn't honk or anything, just kept on silently rolling. She didn't even realize it before it was too late…Boom. And the girl fell to the street, the life knocked out of her.

This happened five times in a period of three days.

oOo

Conan and the gang were walking back home, Ai and Shinami trailing them from behind. In front of them, Ayumi and Genta were arguing over some snack they had just bought in a convenience store.

"I deserve to have it!" Genta shouted into Ayumi's face.

"No, I do! I'm the one who bought it! Right, Hanazaki-san?" Chibi Shinchi was silent, looking down at the ground and not answering. All of the young 'detectives' sweat dropped.

"Never mind that. Did you guys hear about the cases involving the small children getting hit by cars?" Conan asked, breaking the silence. At once everyone seemed to forget about the snack.

"I did!" Mistuhiko piped up. "It's really scary."

"That's right!" came the reply from Ayumi. "They all died instantly."

Conan smiled inwardly as he kicked his soccer ball up and down. Haribara and Shinchi both remained silent as they continued walking along the street.

"Ah!" Conan exclaimed as his soccer ball hit the wrong side of his knee and bounced into the street. "How did that happen?" he wondered out loud as he started to go over to pick it up.

"Don't worry, Conan-kun! I'll get it!" Ayumi squeaked and skipped into the street. Just then, they saw a truck approaching her. All of the children's eyes widened. It was the truck that had been in the newspaper, described by the bystanders who had witnessed the car accidents. "AYUMI-SAN!" Shinchi screamed and quickly stripped herself of her backpack and launched herself into the street, pushing Ayumi out of harm's way. The last thing she heard was the yells of the other children, the last thing she tasted was the tang taste blood, and the last thing she saw was the gray of the truck and the face of the driver. Then everything disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

(I'M SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE BORING)

*Conan POV*

My eyes widened as I watched my 'cousin' fall to the ground. The dark truck reared up and speeded away, while we were all still in shock. I quickly jumped over the rail that separated the pedestrians from the road. "SHINAMI!" I screamed.

A few minutes later, we were all in the ambulance, the siren blaring, and all of our hearts pounding in our chests. Well, except for 'Shinami's'…

oOo

*No POV*

Conan and the gang were all waiting in the waiting area when Ran and Detective Mouri came running into the building. They quickly dashed up to where the kids were. "Conan-kun!" Ran called as she raced over to him. "Are the rest of you ok?" she asked, looking up at all of them. They nodded silently. Even Genta, who was normally talking, was quiet. Ran narrowed her eyes and looked at the closed doors in front of them. Behind them, a girl's life was being saved. Ran gulped, but sat down next to Conan. Detective Mouri began to pace back and forth. "Why did I have to come?" he complained out loud. The rest of the group ignored him.

The operating sign was distinguished. As if on cue, everyone in the room perked up, even Detective Mouri. The doors opened, and the hospital bed was wheeled out by several nurses. The doctor stepped out from behind them, taking off his blood-soaked gloves and handing them to another nurse.

Shinchi lay quiet and unmoving on the bed. As Ran and Detective Mouri talked with the doctor, the rest of the gang crowded around it, despite the various protests from the nurses surrounding it. Her gray eyes were closed, and her black hair was splashed all around her head. Though she didn't look it, Conan could somehow tell that she was in pain. It hurt him to see her like that, too. Even though he didn't know her all that well, she was still his sister, after all.

'Shinami's' head was covered partly by thin, white bandages, and she had several small band-aids suck to her face. Since her lower body was covered by the sheets, the gang turned back to the doctor. "She hasn't had any brain damage, which is a miracle," he was saying. "But her right arm was shattered. Since it took most of the impact, no other bones are in that much danger. But she has a large cut going down the middle of her chest," he explained. "That's all of the major injuries. The rest are just small cuts."

Ran bowed at the tall doctor. "Thank you!" she said.

Detective Mouri nodded respectively but didn't say anything.

The doctor then turned to the other nurses. "Take her to a room," he ordered, and stalked off. Conan walked up to Ran.

"Ran-neechan? Can I stay here tonight with you?"

Ran kneeled down next to the small boy and patted his head. "Of course, Conan-kun," she said. "After all, she _is _your cousin." Then she stood up. "Otou-san," she said to Detective Mouri. "Can you take these children home?" The 'great' detective opened his mouth to argue, but the kids had already surrounded him. He grunted and walked away with them. Haibara remained. "I'd like to stay here too," she said quietly, and the three followed the nurses into the hospital room.


	4. Chapter 4

**I tried to make this chapter longer than usual. ^^ Hope you like it! And please review! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I'll post a new chapter real soon!**

Darkness, darkness and more darkness were what mostly made up Shinami's dreams. She was standing in a void of darkness, surrounded by nothing. But then a light shined. It was a dull light, that could be put out at any minute, but the young girl started for it, almost mesmerized.

Reaching out for the light, the girl was enveloped in it. A light wind blew, whipping her long, dark hair to the left side of her body. When she finally touched the mysterious brightness, it flashed, and then she was back in the darkness, which was slowly fading gray. That was when Kudo Shinchi opened her eyes for the first time in fourteen hours.

oOo

Conan and Ai both leaned forward as they saw Shinami's gray eyes open, staring up at the ceiling with an almost dazed look. The gray orbs were duller than usual, but quickly regained their usual dark shine. The two 'elementary students' backed up as the injured girl slowly sat up, looking around.

"Where…?" the tired voice started.

"You're in the Beika Hospital," Conan explained calmly.

"And it's about time," Ai added. "The police have been ripping their heads off, wanting to interrogate you."

The shrunken Shinchi shrugged. "I'll keep them waiting," she said, looking out the window.

"So…do you remember what happened?" Conan started.

The girl snorted. "Do you think I'd forget? Of course I remember; I wasn't born yesterday. "

With a sudden movement, Shinama flung the covers of the bed off of herself, wincing as her right arm moved slightly. She stared down at the rest of her body, fingering the bandages that were wrapped around her chest and other parts of herself. "Hm…." she said as she worked on, as if inspecting herself.

"How bad am I?"

Conan, a little startled by her sudden question, was speechless, but Haibara answered, "Nothing serious, just that you're right arm's shattered and apparently you have a big scratch down your chest. That's about it."

They both watched the girl nod slightly, and then lean backwards onto the bedpost. "And? The others are safe?"

Conan nodded. "You were the only one hurt."

Shinami closed her eyes. "Thank goodness for that," she muttered.

The room was suddenly silent, except for the whirring of the air con.

"…"

Then, without a warning, Ran's head raised up, blue eyes peering around the room. Then she sat up with a start.

"Oh! You're awake!" she said to Shinami, staring at the girl.

"Yeah," Shinami said flatly. "I am."

Ran was slightly startled by the child's cold tone, but shrugged it off and stood up. "I'll go get a doctor, so wait here!"

oOo

After the doctor had checked the injured girl up and left, the room was suddenly swarming with police. Ran had already left to go to school, but Conan and Haibara remained in the hospital, sitting in chairs against the far wall of the patient's room. After every inspector had placed themselves around the small bed, Inspector Megure stepped forwards, his eyes serious. "Shinami Hanazaki," he started. "We are going to ask you a few questions. If, of course, that's all right with you. Is it?"  
When the young girl nodded slightly, he continued.

"This question is the most crucial. Did you see the driver's face?"

The room had suddenly gone quiet as Shinami lowered her head, staring into space with widened eyes. The inspector stepped forward.

"Did you or did you not?" he bellowed into her face.

When the girl looked up, her face was filled with sheer horror. "Go…away…" she rasped, throat suddenly dry. It was only when she began to cough did the big man back off. He looked over at his workers. "That's enough for today," he said slowly. Just as all of the people turned to leave, Inspector Megure turned back. "We'll come back," he said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hm, not really sure where this plot should head…any suggestions? Post 'em in a review; I'll be really grateful! :D Ugh. While writing this I kept on thinking that Gin was Ichimaru from Bleach and got really confused. But here you go!**

After the police had left, Conan and Haibara padded to the bed.

"W-what's wrong?" Conan questioned, looking at Shinami with worried eyes. There was no response, the empty room only filled with silence. Conan sighed. "Well, it's OK if you don't want to talk. But we'll always be here for you to talk to, you know that, don't you?"

There was more silence, then a slightly nod. Conan, being his optimistic self, smiled. "Great!" he said, then turned to Haibara. "Let's go, Shinchi needs some rest."

This was replied to with a nod of a head, and the two 'kids' left.

oOo

**Shinchi POV**

Darkness. That was all I saw. And this time there was no light. Just the dark void. But then, in a corner, I saw something appear. My eyes widened as I saw Shinichi and Miyano standing there, looking around with confused eyes. "No!" I screamed, as two more figures appeared next to them. It was Gin and Vodka, both holding guns pointed at the other two. But there was nothing I could do about it. _Bang!_ I closed my eyes tight as the shots rang out through this strange, dark place. When I opened them, Gin was standing right in front of me. "It's your turn," he said, but then looked up and jumped out of the way. I turned around. There was a truck heading straight towards me…

**Haibara POV**

Despite Kudo's protests, I still went and sat next to Shinchi's bed, in the hopes that she would soon wake up. Of course, she didn't, though she seemed to be having a nightmare, shaking like crazy in her sleep. I stood up, and lightly tapped her shoulder, which caused something like an electric current in her, because the moment my finger touched the soft blue of her hospital robe, Shinchi flinched and then lay still. I waited five minutes, and nothing happened.

"How long are you going to pretend?" I asked in my usual dull voice, somehow knowing that she was going to answer.

"Shut up," came the stiff reply. "You'd pretend to sleep too if there were police officers crawling all over you one day."

I felt like laughing, but I suppressed the urge to. "So? Why didn't you want to talk? You sure fooled those police, but I know when you're acting and when you're not."

Her eyes darkened again, and for a moment I regretted asking. But then the answer came in a rush of words: "I don't want him to get in trouble."

I leaned forward and stared into 'Shinami's' dark eyes and sighed. "I have a pretty good idea on who you're talking about," I said. "But you said it before, right? Even if the guy's someone you know, your relative, or even best friend, they have to be turned in…right?"

Shinchi rose up and grabbed my collar suddenly. "This is different!" she protested, almost screaming. "You don't know what it's like to be shunned by your family! Having siblings that don't even know you exist! Having to live every day wondering if you'll ever see your family again! At least your family's dead and you know you'll see them when you died! I didn't even know who was still alive in mine!" Panting, she looked into my eyes and what I saw was pure fear. "Y-you don't know," she stammered. "And he was with me the whole time, saying that everything was alright, and at least trying to make me feel like I had somewhere to go to if I was ever given permission to see my brother again…"

My eyes widened. I hadn't suspected _that_ person to be the one who had been committing all this crime, but I guess it was. "You don't mean…"

Finally, Shinchi raised her head to look at me with her black, dull eyes. "Yes," she said in an almost maniac whisper. "The criminal is Li Fang."


End file.
